


[VID] The Storm (on Fury Road)

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Of Monsters and Men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms are created when a center of low pressure (often caused by heat causing upwelling of vapor or dust) develops with a system of high pressure surrounding it. This combination of opposing forces can create winds and result in the formation of storm clouds... and a <i>perfect</i> storm occurs when a rare combination of circumstances aggravates the situation drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Storm (on Fury Road)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I heard this song and went "that's a Furiosa song". In the course of grabbing footage, though, I realized the story I wanted to tell was as much about the two of them coming together like winds or weather fronts -- intertwining and pushing together to create such a maelstrom that the world will not be the same in their wake -- and then, their energy spent, each goes their own way, leaving so many things which had seemed unbreakable shattered behind them. Thus: The Storm.
> 
> Basically: an involving, action-packed examination of the relationship between Furiosa and Max Rockatansky. Oh, and all the rest of the cast too, but mostly them.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta [**shuofthewind**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/pseuds/shuofthewind), who reassured me that yes, it did actually work pretty well as a video.

[The Storm (on Fury Road)](https://vimeo.com/142098005) from [himundergreen](https://vimeo.com/user43994858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** furiosa  



End file.
